


ART for The Future Ain't What It Used to Be

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: (I tried), 1980s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Canon Disabled Character, Collage, Digital Art, Diners, Fanart, Garishly Bright, Hot car, M/M, Neo-expressionism, Spoilers, Visual Easter Eggs, Winteriron Bang, hiv/aids scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: Art for Winteriron Bang. SPOILERS for the fic!(More Easter eggs than expected; find them all!) Large and bright. Like the 1980s. Bucky races to Tony.





	1. The Future Ain't What It Used to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Future Ain't What It Used to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269742) by [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix). 



SPOILERS

S

P

O

I

L

E

R

S
    
    
    \__    __/
    /_/ /\ \_\
    __ \ \/ / __
    \_\_\/\/_/_/
    __/\___\_\/_/___/\__
    \/ __/_/\_\__ \/
    /_/ /\/\ \_\
    __/ /\ \__
    \_\ \/ /_/
      /        \ 
    

(ASCII art from chris · com.)  
Next chapter has details and smaller versions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was styled after the Neo-Expressionism art movement. Rough and impulsive, it went back to referencing actual objects — and so, authentically, this was mostly hand-drawn from a ton of references. (See if you can pick them all out.) Those are the lines of a 1985 Corvette, and making a cameo is the Gemini Giant (actually on Route 66 in Wilmington, Illinois). As far as I can ascertain, the art movement peaked in the 1980's because it was deemed too materialistic... mainly because it was taking the piss out of the era's materialism. Irony!
> 
> One drawback: the most noteworthy pieces are gigantic. As soon as I read Potrix's summary, I knew this was a gigantic moment! [Here's a link to a *huge* file](http://www.shusu.net/gal/WinterIronBang2016-FINAL50p.jpg), if you like. That link may break in the future. No reposting or alterations, naturally!
> 
> Those neon pink scratches are meant to be pluses. As in testing HIV+. My background lets me tell my crosses apart, but I realize the audience might go in a different direction. Just wanted to state my intention for the record. I dodged the first-hand effects, but I lived through that cultural shift. Society changed; we changed. It's a dread which could never be downplayed, on a macro or a personal level.


	2. Smaller Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stepping back.

  


  
     
   
  


	3. Detail Insets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Details of the larger work. This is impressionism so... my abilities aside, some of the close-ups look mighty weird.  
> On the other hand, more Easter eggs are visible.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra smooches.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm grateful I took this on. I learned so much! Given that I don't do art regularly, this wouldn't have been possible without Manga Studio, brushes by typesprite on DeviantArt, and of course Potrix.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Future Ain't What It Used to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269742) by [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix)




End file.
